


Care For A Walk?

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning walks, cute nicknames, fluffy pyjamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale has a lovely quiet day for himself, tea and the newspaper, reading and maybe a short nap later on in the day, but how can anyone have a quiet day when Crowley is around? Aziraphale doesn't mind, really... especially not when the demon offers a walk and breakfast.





	Care For A Walk?

Aziraphale made his way down the stairs, from the second floor bedroom in his bookshop. He walked over to the small kitchen, his slippers making a small scuffing noise against the floor. Aziraphale placed the kettle onto the stove yawning slightly. He had stayed up reading all night, he didn’t need to sleep, but it felt nice to sometimes, and even though he hadn’t rested, he still changed into his cosy pyjamas, it was definitely more comftable then his usual 3 piece suit.

He placed a tea bag into his favourite cup, the one Crowley had bought for him, the one with the angel wing shaped handle. He yawned again softly, hmm maybe a nap later… but for now he picked up his cup, clicking his fingers on his free hand, a newspaper materializing in his hand. He leant himself against the kitchen bench, his eyes gazing over the news-page and taking a sip from the cup. A quiet morning ahead.

“Mornin’ angel…” Crowley’s voice had startled the angel he had unexpectedly appeared in the bookshop making Aziraphale choke on and spill his tea.

Aziraphale coughed, “Crowley, what are you doing here? It’s bloody 7am.”

The demon giggled, the angel was never in the best mood in the morning, but grumpy Zira, was the best Zira, but paused when he saw the angels’ clothes. He was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, and a blue flannel pair of pants with clouds on them, the demon couldn’t help but chuckle.

Aziraphale looked up as he took another sip from his cup, before placing it on the counter, “What’s so funny dear?” he asked confusedly.

“Your pjs, angel. Are you seriously wearing a Pink Floyd shirt?” The demon laughed.

“I like them, dear.” Aziraphale replied innocently.

“Fair enough. Now the answer to your question, why I am here at 7 bloody o’clock in the morning… I came to ask my angel if he cared for a nice walk, paired with coffee and pastries.”

“Temptation accepted,” Aziraphale giggled.

Before Crowley could say anything else, the angel had clicked his fingers, dressing himself, he ran his fingers down his chest to iron out any wrinkles in his waist coat, before running them through his messy bed hair.

Crowley walked over to him, linking their arms, and out the door they went, to enjoy their morning walk.

 

 

< \--------------- Reference for Zira's pjs for anyone's that's wondering :) 


End file.
